Loss and Love
by LinaNamiStar
Summary: After two years of being together, Austin feels like he no longer loves Ally and breaks up with her to be with another girl. Even with the break up, he and Ally are still friends like they promised. But little does he know, changes are made between him and Ally. He misses what they used to have before and even after they dated. Separation makes the heart grow fonder.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: Another short series in progress I'm making with a cliché plotline. I need something else to write because my brain wouldn't let me continue to write my main Austin and Ally story. Hope you like this short series. **Disclaimer:** I do not own Austin and Ally or any of its original characters. They belong to their rightful owners.

Chapter One

Austin paced back and forth nervously. He had practiced many times on how to break the news to Ally, but there was no other way. It would hurt him to see Ally unhappy, but he had to say it because he could not hide it anymore. He just hoped it didn't hurt Ally too much.

He heard the door to the practice room of Sonic Boom open and close. He looked up to see Ally smiling at him as he gave her an awkward yet sad smile in return. Ally's smile dropped, and Austin knew she understood that he would be giving her bad news. Ally sighed and looked at him. As if knowing, she spoke the words for him instead of him saying anything.

"You want to break up with me, don't you?" Ally asked. Austin froze and his eyes widened at her question. He started becoming nervous and nodded, incapable of saying yes. Tears started to form in her eyes, and Austin could feel his heart breaking. They had dated for two years, but Austin didn't love her as he used to. The feeling was just gone, like it disappeared somewhere.

"I'm sorry. I just don't feel the same feeling like I did when I was in love with you. The feelings I had for you are gone. But I don't want to lose our friendship and I don't want to lose you," he muttered. Ally nodded before smiling sadly at him, her hand holding his.

"I promised you if anything happened, we would still be friends. I will keep that promise," Ally said, "But I do need time. Need time away from you so I could heal."

"I- I understand," he stuttered, not understanding why he felt his heart breaking but then pushed the feeling away.

"I just want to know. Have you found someone you like or fallen in love with?" Ally asked quietly. Even if she didn't show it, she was already crying, crying in the inside. But she held on just for Austin because she still loves him.

Austin couldn't answer and Ally knew. He didn't want to be out of love for Ally, but he found someone that liked the same things as he did, and he just fallen for that girl. She smiled but her eyes were already threatened with tears. She couldn't stop them and let them fall. She wasn't strong enough. She let her hand slip away from his. Just as she did, he felt like Ally was also slipping away from him even though she guaranteed to still being friends with him.

"Congratulations, Austin. Goodbye," Ally said. Before she knew it, she turned around and ran out of the practice room.

Austin stared emptily after her before falling down on his knees and cried. He didn't know why but he felt empty when he heard her say goodbye. Was this how he supposed to feel? In all of his break-ups, he had never felt this empty before.

It had been three weeks since he broke up with Ally and two weeks when he dated a beautiful blonde named Kelly Knight that he found himself falling for when he broke up with Ally. Ally still continued to be his songwriter, but the partnership between them weren't the same. He wasn't able to see Ally for those three weeks because he wanted to give her the space she deserved, but Austin could never get used to the feeling like he lost part of himself.

Luckily, he spent most of his free time with Kelly to take his mind off of the small pain, and they hit it off quickly since they had the same hobbies and basically liked the same things like playing video games and pancakes. But even so, nothing seemed to fill that small empty space in his heart. Sadly for him, there were moments when he was alone, he felt so empty that he couldn't move his body. It freaked him out why he couldn't move and hoped he didn't have any disease.

Right now, he was in the park and laying on the grass looking up the sky. His body wouldn't let him move or get up like some of the other times, and he wondered why. He suddenly remembered Ally and how she tried to get him to like cloud-watching, which he disliked. But now, he started seeing shapes, and he could almost hear Ally's voice telling them what they were. He could feel tears prick his eyes. He missed Ally. He missed Ally so much.

"Austin?"

That voice… It sounded so real to his ears unlike the other times, and he prayed it wasn't just him hearing things. Austin quickly looked over to the voice to see Ally. He felt his heart thrumming hard against his chest and his breath hitched. He felt like his body can move again, and he quickly got up from his laid position and ran over to her.

"Hey, Ally!" He greeted her excitedly. Ally giggled and shook her head.

"The same as always," Ally said gently.

"I missed you," Austin said to her. Ally stopped and looked at him. Austin felt his heart stopping and fear suddenly entered him. He felt scared for some reason. But when Ally smiled again, the feeling disappeared as soon as it came.

"I missed you too," Ally whispered. She gave him a side hug instead of her usual full hug she would always give him. And for some reason, he didn't like it. He was about to wrap his arms around her waist and gave her a real hug, but she parted from him before he could. And that really hurt.

"While I was gone, I already wrote a few songs that you might like," Ally stated. Austin frowned at the statement. They would usually do the songs together. Mistaking his frown, she giggled and said, "Don't worry it isn't about love or a drizzle of darkness. It's actually upbeat and I let Trish and Dez hear it to see if it is good enough. They give their thumbs up and said it's perfect for you."

And he felt his heart break. He was supposed to be the one to hear the song first not Trish or Dez. He then realized she said a few songs. Will that mean they won't write songs together for a while since she already wrote them? He didn't want that. He didn't want to be further away from Ally than he already is.

But he found out soon enough, it was just the beginning.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: Well, with great demand, here is finally a chapter of Loss and Love. Truthfully, Loss and Love was really not my main priority, but you guys seemed to like it after many reviews and requests. I hope this chapter is to your satisfaction to your long wait. If not, I sincerely apologize and please do not try to kill me. Well, happy reading.

Chapter Two

Austin had started to slowly spend some time with Ally and the others, but he noticed he and Ally were never alone. But for now, he is quite content to be able to spend some time with her. The only obstacle in his way is his girlfriend, Kelly. She seemed to always find a way to want to spend time with him, cutting short his time with Ally. Luckily, Ally seems undettered by it. But for some reason, it made Austin feel weird to know she was unfazed by his new girlfriend. He wanted to at least see some sort of reaction from her even though it would be terribly selfish of him, but she showed nothing of displeasure or jealousy. He noticed, though, Kelly and Ally didn't hit it off quite well. Kelly called her overbearing about her rules and the like when Dez and I started playing instruments in Sonic Boom like we used to. I had to point out to Kelly that Ally was an awesome person and that she should get to know her better before she judged Ally. Kelly didn't take that too well.

It felt weird actually for him not to be in Sonic Boom for three weeks, but it felt like he came back home. He was able to touch the instruments again and get to make a mess with Dez again. It was great. And it made it that much greater to hear Ally lecture them _not_ to do that after the chaos they made. And like usual, they stopped until they did it again the next day. The downside to it is when Kelly told Ally to live a little, but Ally ignored it. But this one moment was different when Kelly told her the same statement after her fourth visit. This time, Ally sighed and shook her head.

"Look, Kelly. I am living a little but in my own way. I know we have our differences, but I'd rather have my dad's store in one piece than in pieces. And knowing Austin and Dez, if I don't stop them now, they will cause a whole other mess that I need to clean up," Ally stated in return. Kelly rolled her eyes.

"Maybe that is the reason why Austin broke up with you because you are the most boring person on Earth," Kelly drawled. Clearly, she did not realize how overprotective Trish was because the Latino girl was ready to punch the daylights out of her. Thankfully, Dez was there to hold her back but struggling. Yet even though Dez stopped her, it didn't mean Dez supported Kelly's statement. The topic about their break up is still a sensitive subject. Her little statement had lost points from Dez and obviously Trish.

Austin, oh, Austin. He was very angry at the uncalled statement. Nobody, not even his girlfriend, should ever say that about Ally and about their break up. He walked up to Kelly and did not even try to hold back his angered expression. And that was when Kelly knew, she just made a grave mistake.

But it was Ally that spoke up to calm everybody.

"If it was two weeks ago or even a year ago, I would have been offended, but I'm not. Yes, Austin broke up with me. And yes, maybe it is because I'm boring that caused our break-up, but no matter what Austin is still my friend. And because he is, I'm not going to let your words get to me. But I am also no longer the Ally that allows others to walk all over me. So if you want to ever step in Sonic Boom again, I advise you to not offend me because I can ban you from Sonic Boom," Ally said calmly.

This surprised everyone at the store even the customers. Ally usually never stands up for herself, maybe for her friends, but she never outright threatened anyone before, yet she did. And wow, did it caused everyone to be speechless.

Austin didn't know what to say, but he did hear Trish and Dez rooting for her. It didn't take long before Austin smiled proudly. Ally stood up for herself, and she didn't need his or anybody's help. But in the inside, a small part of himself felt a little lonely. But right now, the Ally he sees now is strong, and he is proud to get to see that part of her. She was no longer the meek Ally that needed his strong arms to hold her steady.

"Austin, let's go," his girlfriend's voice entered his ears. He turned to Kelly to see her angry yet embarrassed from Ally making a stand against her.

"No," Austin answered with a serious look on his face, "You need to apologize, Kelly. You know what you said is wrong, and I will not let any girlfriend of mine get away from offending someone with such hurtful words. Not only that, you brought up the topic about our break up. That is so uncalled for."

Kelly was shocked. Her own boyfriend would choose his friend's/ex-girlfriend's side than hers. Of course, like all girlfriends would, she was angry but she maintained it. She already embarrassed herself; there was no need for her to embarrass herself even further. And so she tried to apologize, but Ally stopped her. Ally being Ally, she never was one to hold a grudge for too long.

"You don't need to apologize, Kelly. I understand that you were just being a good girlfriend, so you tried to get me to lay off being hard on Austin, and I know you didn't mean to offend anyone by your words. But for Austin's sake, let's call it a truce. There was a reason he chose you over me, Kelly. And that is because he loves you. And as his best friend, I do not want to cause any shift between your relationship with you and Austin. So I hope after this, we could be civil and friendly towards each other," Ally said while she held out her hand to Kelly. Her speech really saw Ally in a new light. Ally Dawson is one special girl. Even Kelly couldn't help but be in awe.

A new friendship came to be between Ally and Kelly when they shook hands.

It was Dez's words that Austin realized what he really lost.

"Man, I can't believe you let someone like Ally go," Dez whispered to Austin. Dez was already standing beside Austin when Ally made her speech. "Well, I guess it doesn't matter now. But whoever is going to be Ally's next boyfriend is going to be one lucky guy to have her."

And wow, did it hurt Austin to hear those words from his freckled best friend. Never did he realize that the next lucky guy would come so soon. And not only that, her hugs, kisses, and her love would no longer be his.

Austin will finally realize how numb he could really feel and how his favorite songwriter/partner would slowly be taken away from him until he realized what real loss feels like. And maybe, just maybe, he would realize that what they had was what he always wanted and needed all along, and the love that he thought had been lost between Ally and him had always been there. But of course, what kind of relationship would they have if there wasn't a little loss to make them realize what they really had was real love?


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**: And once again, this story will be short, so the next chapter may be the ending of the story. Right now, I do not know as of yet. Two songs I will recommend as you read this is to listen to "I Think About You" and "You Can Come to Me" from Austin and Ally. When you read this, it may seem repetitive but I actually had done this on purpose. It isn't that good and seems rushed, but I thought this was actually an okay chapter. **Disclaimer:** I do not own the songs nor the show or any of its original characters like Trish, Dez, Austin, and Ally. Well, happy reading, and I hope you like it.

Chapter Three

Two months had passed of Austin spending his moments with his friends and his girlfriend. He felt like he was on the top of the world. He had Trish, Dez, Kelly. And most of all, he had Ally. He truly felt fulfilled, like nothing could crush him down. Well, until, a guy named Sheldon entered their lives, well, Ally's life. They dated for four months and still going strong.

Do you know how it feels like when your life seems so perfect that you think it would last forever until it all suddenly came crashing down?

That's how Austin felt. Sheldon just came to them like a tsunami, destroying the stance that used to be Austin's place in Ally's heart. The moment he entered was the moment he had gone through hell. He was taking Ally away from him. His Ally, well, not so much his Ally, but Ally was still his. They were still team Austin and Ally after all.

Looking back, he missed the moments where Ally would run up to him and hug him. She no longer did that anymore. Recently, he always gets side hugs. Something he wasn't used to. He missed her loving expression that she always does when he does something romantic or when he uses his puppy-eyed look when he did something wrong or wanted something (even though she pretended to be annoyed). Now, she just smiles at him and rolls her eyes playfully at him. Most of all, he missed her saying 'I love you' to him. Now, she only says, 'I like you' instead.

Here's the basic information of how Ally met Sheldon. Sheldon entered Sonic Boom one day, wanting to buy some guitar strings. They greeted each other, exchanged some words. They talked about their interests. And boom, they became instant friends three days later. Like Austin with Kelly, Ally found some common ground with Sheldon. He likes music, likes cloud watching, likes picnics, and likes watching silent romantic movies. Oh, but the home run to this is that he's a songwriter too.

As for his looks, don't let his name fool you. When you think of the name of Sheldon, you think he's a nerd, a know-it-all, don't you? You think he's the scrawny type of boy that one hit could send him to the hospital, don't you? Well, you're wrong.

Sheldon, if profiled, he's a little taller than Austin by an inch. He has brunette hair with beautiful green eyes. Though he may not look buff, he could be considered to have a body of a model's. And though his name makes you think that he's very smart, he isn't actually as smart as Ally. He's actually average in the knowledge department, a C-student. He wasn't a know-it-all.

And if considered, he's a mix of Austin and Ally.

"You know?" Sheldon started, looking over at Austin with a relaxed expression, " I need to thank you for everything."

Austin gave him a look of confusion, not knowing what he was talking about. He was about to ask Sheldon, but he already answered it for him before Austin could.

"Because if you hadn't broken up with Ally, I would never have a chance to be the lucky guy," Sheldon said.

Oh, that hurt. And that was how he knew, Ally was officially no longer his. He didn't know why but it felt like everything in his body shut down. He couldn't move, talk, see, breathe, or hear anything. Everything felt dark. So dark that he thought he had become blinded. And that was when he panicked and everything went completely dark.

And there, Austin fainted and was sent to the hospital. And there, Ally stood beside Sheldon instead of being by his hospital bed like she always was. Instead, Kelly was beside him, but all he wanted was Ally to be beside him. And it hurts. It hurts a lot. Because when Ally's beside him, she would hold his hand right away and blabber some incoherent sentences in one breath before he had to tell her to breathe when she started to turn red. Luckily, she did or else she would have gone to the hospital too. And when she finally calmed down, she gave him a bone-crushing hug while she finally let her tears stain his shoulders. He always found it cute the way she was concerned about him, but he tried not to go to hospital again because he didn't want Ally to ever cry for him like that. It always killed him to see her in that much pain even if he went into a hospital because of a small fracture. And now, he realized he would never have that again. And it hurts. It hurts so bad.

With Kelly, she didn't hold his hand or blabber or cry. She looked merely worried for him and asked him if he was okay before she finally held his hand. The hand that held his right then didn't feel warm not like the soft, small hand that belonged to a woman named Ally.

And all he could ever do was stare at Ally, looking him at worried. He saw her hand holding onto Sheldon's tightly in worry for him. And in her eyes, he could see tears forming. And that hurt the most because he knew he made her cry again, but he won't be the one to soothe her because she has Sheldon now.

Ally belonged to Sheldon now; she was no longer his. And that hurt all the more. And that made him that much empty now. And that caused a new kind of hurt. And unlike with Kira and Cassidy, the bond that used to bind Ally and him together had finally shattered. That realization was all the more real to him. And it was the first time ever since they broke up and he hadn't seen Ally for three weeks after, that he realized he had always loved Ally even when he is with Kelly.

After everyone bid Austin farewell with a kiss on the cheek by Kelly, he was left alone to his thoughts. He was not able to check-out due to doctors wanting to take more tests from his sudden panic attack, afraid he would have any other internal or physical damages the doctors didn't know about. Unlike the other times in the hospital, Ally didn't stay with him until the nurses had to force her out. And he missed that. He missed when Ally was struggling with the nurses saying Austin needs her, and she wouldn't leave until he was all better. Thinking back, it was a little funny how dramatic Ally was but he loved her all the same because he would do the same for Ally. They were such a strange couple. But then he was reminded that Ally was with Sheldon now, and that caused him to go back to reality.

He used to imagine Ally would be the lucky one. He would marry her and have little Austins and little Allys running around. He would have his arm wrapped around Ally's waist, and she would kiss his cheek as they watched their children having fun. They would be both successful and have a house of their own with a garden for the miniature Austins and Allys to run around in. And even when their home is chaotic from all the mess or they would argue for some senseless reasons, they would always make it up to each other because they love each other. And even though Austin knew marriage wasn't perfect, with Ally, he could do anything and overcome any obstacle. But the imagination soon crashed when he saw a random site.

And then he realized, the loss of love was from his fear. The site made him feel like it was a sign about his future with Ally. And what was this site about? A statistic about divorce. He didn't want to be one of the fifty percent of marriages to be divorced. He didn't want to be one of those guys where they divorce and don't talk to each other anymore and then marry other people afterwards. Three days after looking at the survey, he found ways to make Ally seem imperfect so he wouldn't love her as much, made himself look on another and fall for that person based on similar likes. And he found that person in Kelly. Because he knew all along, the girl he was going to be with would not give him the same feeling as Ally. He wouldn't have that sort of love that would be so deep that it was hard to describe and hard to break. He was afraid of committment. He was afraid of being hurt. He was afraid of losing Ally. But of course, the last two was his undoing. Because he not only felt hurt from seeing Ally move on from him, but he also lost the Ally he loved so much. Because right then, he realized he lost the one person that could make him feel happy. He lost the only person he could see his future with just because of a random site that he thought would become his future.

And that was also when he realized, the empty feeling and his body not moving for those three weeks he had broken up with Ally and not seeing her those three weeks was because of Ally. Because he felt empty without her. Because all he ever needed was Ally. And now, he lost the light to his darkness. His mind stirred. And he realized, his light was gone. The flame that used to burn inside him, gone.

And right now, he needed Ally that much more. Because if he didn't, he may even lose what was left of him. And right now, he didn't have much left of himself.

But of course, like Ally said, if he needed her, she will be there. If he was broken, she would know. If he is falling, she would be the rope to pull him in. She'll be anything he needed her to be because she is Ally and he is Austin.

And together, they could overcome anything.

And right now, without Austin knowing and with Ally's instincts kicking in, Ally tried to sneak in the hospital with Trish and Dez being the decoys. And if Austin saw their attempts, he would be rolling on the floor laughing. They even had the all black get-up with spy equipment they were wearing for the special occasion. And if only Austin knew, they did it all for him because he is worth it and he needed them right now. Ally went through all of this because she loves him and will always love him because not only he is worth all the rule breaking but because he needs her the most. And because he needs her, she will always be there. Because she is Ally, his lucky girl.


End file.
